warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-5077192-20180515175913
Hallo liebe User, da es in letzter Zeit vermehrt Probleme mit Signaturen gab, hat die Administration beschlossen, einen Hilfe-Thread zu dem Thema zu erstellen. Im Folgenden geht es also darum, wie eine Signatur verwendet werden kann, sobald eine erstellt wurde, was beim Erstellen und Ändern einer Signatur zu beachten ist und was oft falsch gemacht wird. GANZ WICHTIG: Bitte überlegt euch ganz genau, ob ihr auch wisst, was ihr tut, wenn ihr eine Signatur erstellt oder ändert. Wenn nicht, dann lasst es bitte bleiben und bittet eine andere Person, die sich damit auskennt, euch zu helfen. Was ist eine Signatur überhaupt? Den meisten muss dies wahrscheinlich nicht erklärt werden, dennoch: Eine Signatur besitzt eigentlich jeder User – ob angemeldet oder nicht. Es ist ein Werkzeug von Wikia, mit dem erkannt werden kann, wer wann etwas bearbeitet, beziehungsweise verfasst hat, da im Normalfall nicht jede Bearbeitung signiert wird. Im Bearbeitungsmodus (VisualEditor ausgeschlossen) kann mit einem Button signiert werden. Dieser setzt auf Mausklick vier Tilden in den Text (Tilde = ~). Auf dem nachfolgenden Bild sind diese Buttons zu sehen, oben in der klassischen Grafik-Ansicht, unten in der Code-Ansicht. 500px|center Alternativ kann auch manuell signiert werden, indem vier Tilden mit der Tastatur gesetzt werden (eine Tilde kann man tippen, indem man Strg, Alt und + (Pluszeichen) oder AltGr und + gleichzeitig drückt). Die Grundeinstellung der Signatur ist ein Link zum Profil des Users, eingebettet in dessen vollständigen Usernamen, und ein Link zu dessen Diskussionsseite, eingebettet in das Wort „Diskussion“, das hinter dem Usernamen in Klammern steht. Zusätzlich steht nach der Signatur auch immer der Zeitstempel, an dem erkannt werden kann, wann der Text hinterlassen wurde. Außerdem kann auch nur die Signatur selbst hinterlassen werden, indem man nur drei Tilden verwendet, so fehlt der Zeitstempel, oder es kann auch nur der Zeitstempel verwendet werden, indem man fünf Tilden tippt. Umgangssprachlich bezieht sich der Begriff „Signatur“ jedoch auf die bunten Namen und Sprüche mit verschiedenen Schriftarten, die manche User haben. Solche Signaturen basieren auf mehr oder weniger umfangreichen und komplexen Codes und benötigen daher eine eigene Seite, damit sie richtig verwendet werden können (mehr dazu später). Diese Seite lautet „User:(Username)/Sig“. Meist findet sich hier im Namen ein Link zum Profil des Users und im Spruch ein Link zu dessen Diskussion. Wie wird so eine personalisierte Signatur erstellt und verwendet? Wie bereits gesagt, werden diese personalisierten Signaturen auf Unterseiten von Profilen (also User:(Username)/(Seitenname) sind alles Unterseiten von einem Profil) erstellt. Vorzugsweise wird dafür die Code-Ansicht genutzt, da dies zu weniger Fehlern führt. Das Erstellen funktioniert aber auch in der Grafik-Ansicht. Zu beachten ist, dass nur User Signaturen erstellen sollten, die damit auch Erfahrung haben, da der Code sonst schnell Probleme machen könnte. Achtet also darauf, wenn ihr einen User bittet, euch eine Signatur zu erstellen. Codes können schnell verwirren und unübersichtlich werden, daher wird davon abgeraten, sich als Laie an Signaturen zu versuchen. Man kann viel über die Wirkung von den in Signaturen verwendeten Codes lernen, wenn man sich verschiedene Arten von Signaturen anschaut. Die Möglichkeiten, Signaturen zu personalisieren sind grenzenlos; es gibt sie mit und ohne Farbverlauf in Name und Spruch, mit kleinen Bildern, mit Rahmen, mit Hintergrund, mit hoch- und tiefgestellten Sprüchen, mit und ohne Schatten, kursiv, fett und vielem mehr. Hier nun eine Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung zum Verwenden und Einbinden einer personalisierten Signatur: #Benutzereinstellungen aufrufen #Im Tab „Meine Daten“ unter der Überschrift „Signatur“ befindet sich das Feld „Benutzerdefinierte Signatur“. Hier Folgendes kopieren: |[[User:Username|Username]]}}|[[User:Username|Username]]}} („Username“ mit dem jeweiligen Benutzernamen ersetzen) #Häkchen bei „Ich will Wikitext in meiner Signatur verwenden.“ setzen, sofern es noch nicht vorhanden ist. #Einstellungen speichern. #Auf Probe signieren (auf eigenem Profil oder eigener Diskussionsseite). #Am besten etwas hinter die Signatur schreiben, damit überprüft werden kann, ob der Signatur-Code keine Probleme erzeugt. Und hier noch ein Bild dazu: 400px|center Erklärung zur Funktionsweise der Einstellungen: Diese Einstellung führt dazu, dass eure personalisierte Signatur in jedem Wiki verwendet wird, in dem es eure Signaturen-Seite gibt. Das heißt, ihr könnt für jedes Wiki, in dem ihr arbeitet, auch verschiedene Signaturen haben. Wenn ihr in einem Wiki keine Signatur habt, erscheint einfach ein Link zu eurem Profil. Letzteres ist auch der Fall, wenn ein Wiki nicht die Seite „Vorlage:Nosubst“ hat, da durch diese eure Signaturen-Vorlage in die Unterschrift gesetzt wird. Tipps: Wie man auch als Laie eine bestehende Signatur anpassen kann Wenn eine Signatur erst einmal besteht, kann diese relativ leicht geändert werden, wenn neue Wünsche bestehen. Es ist also auch für Laien gut möglich, Farben, Schriftarten und Textteile zu ändern. Für Farben werden in Signaturen meist HTML Color Codes verwendet, da spezifische Farben sich schwer in Worten ausdrücken lassen. Grundfarben wie black, white, gray, brown, red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple etc. können auch in Worten ausgedrückt und daher auch ohne HTML-Code in der Signatur verwendet werden. Jedoch bietet dies nicht verschiedene Schattierungen dieser Farben an. Eine Farbe befindet ich im Code hinter der Schriftart und wird mit „color:“ eingeleitet, hiernach folgt also entweder eine Farbe in Wort oder ein Farbcode, der immer mit einen # beginnt. Auf der verlinkten Website kann man mit den beiden Reglern (seitlich für das Farbspektrum, die Fläche für die Schattierungen) eine Farbe aussuchen und im Farbfeld genau aussuchen. Darunter steht immer der Farbcode (in dem Feld, vor dem die Raute steht) und darunter sieht man die Farbzusammensetzung. Nun kann der gewünschten Farbcode kopiert und in den Code der Signatur eingefügt werden. Ähnlich läuft es bei den Schriftarten. Die können, wie bereits gesagt, vor den Farben gefunden werden. Sie werden mit „font-family:“ eingeleitet. Grundsätzlich kann hier jede mögliche Schriftart eingefügt werden, die man kennt und die einem gefällt. Es kann jedoch passieren, dass andere User diese als solche nicht erkennen und stattdessen die Schriftart als „Standard“ sehen. Wikia hat nur eine stark begrenzte Auswahl an Schriftarten, die für alle User umgewandelt werden. Wenn ihr also die Schriftart ändern wollt, ersetzt ihr einfach das, was jetzt nach „font-familiy:“ steht mit eurer Wunsch-Schriftart. Mit Teilen des Textes wird es auch nur minimal schwieriger, da man sie manchmal nicht auf Anhieb erkennt. Meistens jedoch stehen sie kurz nach den Farben in solchen Zeichen '' oder , damit sie kursiv oder fett angezeigt werden. Ansonsten findet man Texte (zum Beispiel einen oder mehrere Buchstaben oder gleich den ganzen Namen/Spruch) stets vor dem , beziehungsweise vor einem Code-Tag der so aussieht . Was es damit aus sich hat, wird später noch erklärt. Hier kann man einfach das Bestehende mit dem Gewünschten ersetzen. Wenn ihr später Code-Zeilen habt, die nicht mehr benötigt werden (zum Beispiel, weil eurer Name in der Signatur nun kürzer ist), löscht am besten alles vom ersten , das nicht mehr benötigt wird, bis zum letzten . Man kann s aber auch leer lassen, hierbei muss dann jedoch beachtet werden, dass eventuelle Formatierung entfernt oder mit einem Leerzeichen gefüllt werden muss. Dazu haben wir hier noch zwei Bilder: Span.Leer.PNG|-Tag leeren Span.Löschen.PNG|-Tag löschen '''Bitte überprüft eure Änderungen mit der Vorschaufunktion und testet eure Signatur auf eurem Profil oder eurer Diskussionsseite! Schreibt auch nach jeder Änderung etwas hinter die „Test“-Unterschrift, damit ihr die Signatur auf eventuelle Fehler kontrollieren könnt. Wenn ihr auf einen Fehler stoßt und ihr nicht wisst, woher der kommt oder wie man ihn eliminiert, macht die Bearbeitung an eurer Signatur bitte rückgängig, damit in der Zwischenzeit keine weiteren Probleme entstehen. Meldet euch dann bei einem User, der sich mit Codes auskennt, er/sie wird euch sicher helfen. Bei komplexen Änderungswünschen, oder wenn ihr euch das einfach nicht zutraut, wendet ihr euch am besten an die Person, die eure Signatur erstellt hat oder an einen anderen User, von dem ihr wisst, dass er/sie im Umgang mit Signaturen geübt ist. Ein paar Code-Tags erklärt *: Dieser Tag hat an und für sich keine eigene Wirkung, wird jedoch allgemein benötigt, damit die Signatur überhaupt personalisiert werden kann. Grundsätzlich ist ein Inline-Element, was bedeutet, dass alles, was darin verwendet wird, nicht auf die gesamte Fensterbreite (zum Vergleich: verwendet die gesamte Browserfensterbreite) übertragen wird. steht immer am Anfang einer Code-Zeile, die den Text der Signatur ändert. Hierbei muss beachtet werden, dass alle Personalisierungen ohne weitere Code-Tags innerhalb eines stehen. Hier ein Beispiel: Dies ist ein Beispiel mit verschieden Farben, ''Schriftarten, Formatierungen und Größen wird zu Dies ist ein ''Beispiel mit verschieden Farben, ''Schriftarten, Formatierungen und Größen. Wie alle anderen Code-Tags muss auch immer geschlossen werden mit . Dies befindet sich immer am Ende einer Formatierung. *: Großdruck, zu schließen mit *: Kleindruck, zu schließen mit *: Niedriggestellter Text, zu schließen mit *: Hochgestellter Text, zu schließen mit Bis auf können die genannten Code-Tags maximal 2x als Formatierung innerhalb eines s verwendet werden. Zum Beispiel '''Hallo' wird zu Hallo, während Hallo zu Hallo wird. Durch die doppelten Tags wird die Formatierung also noch ein bisschen verstärkt. Wichtig hierbei ist, dass jeder einzelne Tag auch geschlossen werden muss, es reicht also nicht, zwei s mit nur einem zu schließen. Häufige Fehler beim Erstellen und Ändern einer Signatur *'Nicht alle Code-Tags werden geschlossen:' Hier hilft oft das Nachzählen. Wenn man 5 s hat, müssen auch 5 s vorhanden sein, selbiges gilt natürlich für alle anderen Code-Tags. Wenn man ungleich viele Tags hat, geht man jedes geöffnete durch und sucht so nach dem fehlenden schließenden Tag. Fügt man es ein, sollte das Problem behoben sein. *'Zu viele schließende Code-Tags': Wenn am Ende der Signatur (in der Grafik-Ansicht oder im Vorschaumodus) noch s oder s oder sonstige schließende Code-Tags stehen, ist das genaue Gegenteil der Fall, wie im vorigen Beispiel. Hier wurden mehr schließende Tags als öffnende verwendet. Man kann nun also das Schema von oben in die andere Richtung wiederholen. *'Jeder Code-Tag muss auch „in sich“ geschlossen sein:' Ein Code-Tag wird, wie oben gezeigt wurde, immer von spitzen Klammern(< >) umfasst. Fehlt eine spitze Klammer (sei es die öffnende < oder die schließende >), können verschiedene Probleme entstehen, unter anderem, dass mindestens die betroffene Code-Zeile nicht umgewandelt wird. Dies kann auch in nachfolgenden Texten Fehler erzeugen. Es kann auch dazu führen, dass es bei anderen Signaturen auf der unterschriebenen Seite, die eigentlich in Ordnung sind, zu Code-Salat kommt. Auch hier kann man natürlich nachzählen, ob geöffnete und geschlossene eckige Klammern in selben Maße verwendet wurden. Alternativ wird empfohlen, besonders bei den -Tags während des Erstellens der Signatur zuerst die Tags zu schließen und dann den dazu gehörigen Inhalt wie Farben und Schriftarten zu ergänzen. *'Code-Tags werden nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge geschlossen:' Die Funktionsweise von Code-Tags kann man sich wie Klammerrechnung in der Mathematik vorstellen. In der Reihenfolge, mit der man Klammern öffnet, muss man sie auch wieder schließen. Im Fall von Codes sind Tags diese Klammern. Wenn man die Code-Zeile mit beginnt, muss man sie auch mit beenden. Wenn hier der Fehler liegt, nimmt sich der Code sein Schließungs-Tag von der nächsten Zeile, wodurch diese natürlich nicht mehr funktioniert. Beim Suchen nach der verursachenden Zeile schaut man sich am besten jede genau an und geht die Tags von außen nach innen durch. Beim Reparieren eines solchen Fehlers ist es wichtig, zu beachten, dass s bei Signaturen aufgrund der Farbe und Schriftart immer ganz außen, also am Anfang und am Ende stehen sollten. Bei weiteren Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschlägen, Ergänzungswünschen oder sonstigen Anmerkungen kann sich gerne direkt hier im Thread gemeldet werden. Vielen Dank an Le Leo für das Ausarbeiten der Texte